kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Potential of G/Bad Cinema Paradise
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'G' arc, G'' standing for Gene (Dopant) and Genre. Synopsis Shotaro is brought in to help a movie-theater worker who has unawaringly become the star of an epic others are forced to watch. Plot As Akiko tries to cheer Philip up since learning about his relation to the Sonozaki Family and Wakana's change, a girl named Ai Nijimura comes to the agency for help in investigating at the movie theater in which people are trapped to watch a strange movie that Ai appears to star in. After being barred by the manager, Shotaro and Akiko meet strange young man named Toru Kawai, who only communicates with a notepad, and Akiko realizes he has feelings for Ai. Just as they are about to leave the theater, Shotaro sees an advertisement for a new 3-D movie for the ''jidaigeki series he became interested in and the two buy tickets to investigate without causing trouble. They end up watching the strange movie for over seven hours before it ends in cliffhanger, which vexes Shotaro until he sees the culprit: a Dopant. As Shotaro chases the Dopant and seeing that it can modify molecular structures of living things, Philip concludes that it is the Gene Dopant. Once cornering the Gene Dopant, Kamen Rider Double assumes LunaJoker to easily defeat the Gene Dopant as he reverts to Toru Kawai, who directed the movie and assumed Ai's form as lead actress. Though Double is about to take Toru to the authorities, Akiko offers a better solution that would work for everyone. With Makura, Ryu, Watcherman, Philip, and Ai, the group begins to film a new version of Kawai's film with Akiko's changes, cutting it down in length, attempt to get Toru (and Philip) to open up. Meanwhile, at the Futo Hotel, Saeko learns that Kazu saved her out of love as he reveals that Wakana is leading the Museum now. While he offers to protect her, Saeko turns Kazu down as she manages to sneak back into her old office as a janitor and takes Kirihiko's Nasca Memory from a hidden compartment in the room before finding an L.C.O.G to use on herself. At the Sonozaki estate, Ryubee presents Wakana with the prototype Gaia Progressor which would evolve her into more powerful being. However, Wakana needs to the Gene Dopant to activate it. Back at the film site, Toru complains about Akiko's changes as Ai tries to figure out what is wrong when Wakana arrives to take Toru. After trying to talk her out of it as they leave for safety, Shotaro and Philip become Kamen Rider Double to fight the ClayDoll Dopant before assuming CycloneJokerXtreme to counter her abilities. Their fight is interrupted by Saeko, belittling Wakana as she transforms into the Nasca Dopant before evolving into the R Nasca Dopant as Kazu realizes she is using the Nasca Memory's Level 3 powers. After Ryu returns after getting everyone else to safety, he transforms into Kamen Rider Accel and then Accel Trial to hold the R Nasca Dopant so Double can get a shot at her, but she easily overpowers them. In the melee, Akiko notices that the movie camera is in danger, but Toru holds her back, saying he would rather finish the movie himself and he wants the Gene Memory back. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatJoker, LunaJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel: ***Accel, Trial **'Forms:' ***Accel, Accel Trial Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Viewership': 8.1% *First appearance of the R Nasca Dopant, as well as the final appearance of Double's HeatJoker and LunaJoker forms. *It is questionable why Shotaro and the others didn't just dispose the Gene Memory instead of letting Akiko hold said Memory. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Visitor X/The Bridge of Promises, Visitor X/In the Name of the Museum, The Potential of G/Bad Cinema Paradise and The Potential of G/I Can't Forgive You. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｇの可能性／バッドシネマパラダイス｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｇの可能性／バッドシネマパラダイス｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes